Genus and species: Vitis vinifera. 
The new grape plant named xe2x80x9813-21-12xe2x80x99 is of Vitis vinifera parentage and resulted from a twenty year breeding program which had as its goal the development of a late ripening, white, seedless table grape. The female parent was the variety xe2x80x98Calmeriaxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The male parent of the cross is an unnamed, seedless grapevine resulting from a series of crosses involving xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99 (unpatented), xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and xe2x80x98Calmeriaxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The hybridization resulting in xe2x80x9813-21-12xe2x80x99 was made near McFarland, Calif. in 1992. The seedling was selected from a population of 218 seedlings of like parentage in 1996. It was then propagated by cuttings and grafting to xe2x80x98Freedomxe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstock. Those resulting plants were stable and typical of the original vine.
The new grape plant named xe2x80x9813-21-12xe2x80x99 somewhat resembles the standard variety xe2x80x98Calmeriaxe2x80x99 (unpatented), its female parent, but differs from it by bearing seedless berries. The new variety resembles its unnamed male parent but differs from it by bearing elongate rather than spherical berries.